Like Ross and Rachel
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Travis and Conner decide to have a little fun with Percy and Annabeth's rollercoaster relationship. Percabeth-ish. Plus some Tratie if you squint real hard! One shot!


"How many times do I have to tell you two not to leave your crap in the strawberry fields?" Katie yelled as she came up behind the Stoll brothers. They were hiding behind a bush, staring out at the bickering couple in front of Zeus's Fist.

"Shush your mouth!" Conner whispered loudly. Luckily, Annabeth and Percy were so loud and caught up in their argument they didn't notice.

"What are you-"

She did not get to finish her sentence seeing as Travis cupped his hand over her lips, silencing her for a moment. Not for long though. Travis pulled back his hand quickly. "You whore! You bit me!" Katie bit the air right in front of Travis's face while he stuck his tongue out at her immaturely.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Conner whispered once more. They both followed his orders and stared back out at the couple.

"What are you guys even doing?" Katie asked, much quieter this time.

"What does it look like? We're spying on them," Travis answered, giving her his best 'duh, you're such an idiot' look, causing her to hit him upside the head.

"That's so mean," she told them. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Seriously, Katie, dear. Do you not know us?"

She was about to hit Travis for calling her dear, when Conner sat up a bit straighter, and shushed them, trying to hear Annabeth and Percy a bit clearer.

"I'm sick of this, Percy!" Annabeth shouted loudly. "We're through!" She stomped off into the woods, leaving an equally pissed Percy left in her tracks.

Katie's jaw dropped when she saw Conner jump up in triumph, and Travis's head hang in defeat.

"Twenty bucks, bro. Unless, of course, you want to run around the camp in a bikini again. You do look awfully good in pink," taunted Conner.

"You _bet _on Percy and Annabeth breaking up?"

"Well, yeah. I mean they break up and then get back together _everyday_, and cause not only themselves mental harm but everyone else, too," Conner said.

"We're just making it a bit more fun for us," Travis continued while sadly taking out his wallet and giving his brother his well earned money.

"Yes," Conner said, while fanning himself with his winnings, "Much more fun." They all started walking back towards the camp.

"They're just like Ross and Rachel," Travis explained.

"From Friends," Conner told her.

"I know where it's from," she said. "You guys are complete and utter idiots. That is the meanest, _cruelest _thing I've ever even heard of." But the guys weren't listening to her.

"Ten dollars says they're back together by dinner," Travis bet.

"Dinner? They'll be in each other's pants by archery class," Conner corrected.

Katie scoffed. "They'll be back together by lunch."

The brothers stopped in their tracks. "What?" Travis asked dramatically while putting his hand over his heart.

"Did we just hear that correctly?" Conner questioned. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought it was 'the meanest, _cruelest _thing you've ever even heard of,'" Travis quoted with a terrible impersonation of Katie.

Rolling her eyes once more, she started walking back with the boys right on her tail. "I know what I said, but seriously? Dinner? Archery? You guys are the biggest doofs in the world. They'll definitely be together by lunch."

"You wanna bet on that, Gardner?" Conner asked.

"Actually I don't, Stoll. Unlike you, I'm a nice person, and I don't bet on people's love lives. Why don't you just run along and go ask the Aphrodite girls what they think?"

"But they're Aphrodite girls," said Conner.

"They don't think," Travis finished.

"Look, we're not talking about the Aphrodite girl's intelligence," Katie told them.

"Or lack thereof," Travis snickered to his brother.

"We're talking about how rude it is to bet on -"

"Wait, wait, wait," Conner interrupted. "Lookie there." He pointed over to the pegasus stables. Over in a corner was Percy and Annabeth. Percy was talking to her, with his face completely red and his hands in hers. A second later, there they were, sucking each other's faces off. The conch shell rang for lunch in the distance, and Katie smiled.

She stared at the Stoll brothers with a smirk on her mouth and her hand outstretched. "I'm waiting."

Travis started to get his wallet out once again, but Conner stopped him. "We never agreed on a bet, Gardner. I thought you were the good one. You don't bet on people's love lives."

"Yeah, well, people change."

"You still aren't getting this money."

"Fine then." She moved her hand ninety degrees, ready to shake Conner's. "Right after lunch, they're through because he smiled at the nymph that served him brisket."

"Deal." And they shook hands.

_Thirty minutes later . . ._

"You were practically _drooling _over her!"

"Annabeth, I swear, I don't like her! I don't even know her name! All I did was smile because she gave me brisket!"

"I'm so sick of your excuses! We are done, Percy Jackson. Done!"

* * *

I know, I know. If Percy and Annabeth were real, their relationship probably wouldn't be like this, but I thought we could shake it up a bit. Also, I just realized how fun it is writing a different character for once instead of just Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy (with a little Pez thrown in there). Also, I love writing people who aren't in the books all _that _much because then it's hard to get them all out of character and stuff. Ha ha!

So I don't own anything, blah blah blah, REVIEW!

:) Jordan


End file.
